Wireless power transfers offer a convenient technique for transferring electrical power without the use of electrical cords. As such, wireless power transfers may help reduce safety hazards associated with such electrical cords. For example, wireless power transfers may help reduce fire hazards, possibly where electrical cords may be older, worn down, or broken. Further, wireless power transfers may create more space around various electronics and workstations, thereby reducing clutter associated with having multiple cords. Thus, wireless power transfers may help prevent other safety hazards, possibly associated with people tripping or getting tangled up with electrical cords.
In various respects, wireless power transfers provide a low-hassle and cost-effective alternative to wired charging for portable electronics. For example, for electronic devices that are charged daily, wireless power transfers reduce the likelihood of misplacing wired chargers and prevent wear-and-tear associated with repeatedly plugging and unplugging multiple devices. As such, wireless power transfers have made it possible to simultaneously charge a number of devices. In particular, various devices may be charged, such as personal laptop computers, tablet devices, and smartphones, among other types of electronic devices. However, in some embodiments, large coils radiating power to charge a number of these devices may create various risks or hazards. For example, consider the presence of a foreign object, such as an object that is not capable of being charged. In such examples, the object may be proximate to the transmitter device coil to absorb power from the coil, potentially creating a fire hazard.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved wireless power transfer systems.